Deception, Love, and Betrayl
by Mikoto Tribal
Summary: Jaina is not only having tp deal with the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion....but her own personal, marital problems as well....


"Deception, Love, and Betrayal."  
  
By: Jesse Smith  
Chapter 1  
As the ship's engines buzzed underneath her, Jaina found herself unable to identify where she was. 'What happened?' she thought as she slowly rose while rubbing her throbbing head. 'Jacen.Where is Jacen!' She frantically looked around her but found no sign of her twin brother. 'Where is he? What have they done to him?' Jaina felt a rising panic swell within her. 'I have to stay calm if I'm going to get out of here.' Suddenly, the ship's cargo hold doors began to open. Jaina pulled herself up quickly, gingerly placing her hand on the blaster strapped at her side. A person emerged from the blinding light of the interior of the ship. "Jaina? Jaina are you there?" All Jaina's worries flew away with the sound of the voice. "Jag! Jag I'm over here!" She ran towards the figure and flung her arms around his neck. " Oh.Jaina I was so worried about you. I'm sorry you were kept down here but Kyp didn't really have a choice. We almost didn't make it." "It's alright" Jaina said, brushing it off. "All that matters is that I'm alive, I suppose." Jag smiled one of his famous smiles and once again he looked ever so much handsome in Jaina's eyes. "Here, come with me. I'll have a tub set up for you to bathe in and get you a change of clothes. "Mmmm.That sounds nice. I don't think I could ever refuse." He looked down at her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Jaina blushed and shyly edged a little closer to him. " Well care to join me?" he asked offering his arm out to her. "Love to." Jaina emerged from the fresher as she finished combing out her hair. As she came up to the bed in her suite a knock sounded at her door. Jaina really didn't feel like discussing anything at the moment but went ahead and beckoned the person in. "It's Open." The door slowly drew back and Kyp Durron entered. As he drew himself up in front of Jaina his green eyed gaze swept over her. "What do you want Kyp." Jaina asked a bit annoyed at his intrusion. "I just wanted to see how you were feeling. Is everything alright?" "I'm okay. Yourself?" "Not to bad I guess. Although I have had better days." He said with a sigh as he seated himself on the bed next to Jaina. "Well, I'm sure we could all agree with you there. So...What's up?" "I see you like to get down to the point. I like that." Kyp got up and stood in front of her. "We have a bit of a dilemma." "And you are telling me this because..." "Because it has everything to do with you. Prince Isolder of Hapes would like to speak with you." "He's here!? Now!?" "No he's on holoprojecter. Should I take a message or will you speak with him?" Jaina got up slowly, biting her bottom lip as she paced. "Well?" Kyp prodded. Jaina turned to face the rouge jedi. "Tell him..I will speak with him."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As Jaina came onto the docking bay, she became more and more nervous about speaking with the Prince. A couple months before, Jaina had almost married Prince Isolder and almost became the Queen Mother of the 68 worlds of Hapes. Jaina shivered at the thought of actually being that Royal. Yes, her mother had been the crowned princess of the late planet Alderaan, but to be a Queen Mother of 68 cluster worlds.that seemed like a totally different Sabaac game for Jaina. One she probally wouldn't have been very comfortable with, she was sure. Finally she reached the ships holoprojector in the briefing room. She clicked on the transmission and the noble and still insanely handsome figure of Prince Isolder appeared. "Your Majesty. I can't tell you how honored I am to receive your message. And what might I owe this honor?" The Prince was silent, but only for a nanosecond. "Not much I'm afraid. I was just worried for your safety. I heard of your close-call escape from one of my advisors. We have been trying to keep an eye on you but that has not proven as easy as we had hoped." Jaina smiled a little. She had heard many of the diplomats and even her mother and former nanny Winter say the same thing many times in the past. "I'm sorry If I have been to fast for you. I was just not aware that you have been spying on me." The Prince did not seem to be insulted by her accusation but merely smiled, a little broader than Jaina had ever seen him in the past. "Well, I don't think you would have been very happy with me, had you known." Jaina didn't answer him, just stared at his transparent face. "I don't think you called me just to check on me or chat..knowing you there must be something more to you trying to reach me." "Actually there is, but I won't discuss it now.not in front of the entire ship." Jaina hadn't been aware that the entire ship's facutly and staff had been paying close attention to their conversation, including Jag and Kyp. Jaina smiled to herself, then turned back to the projection of Isolder. "Well, when can we meet. Surely,this is important. Right?" "Yes, Very much important." The Prince once again grinned rather largely, making his aging face seem many years more youthful. "I would like to come out to you if that is alright." "Sure thing. I'll be sure to notify the landing staff of your arrival. "I look forward to seeing you again Lady Jaina." Isolder bowed to her, deep and respectful among other things and ended the transmission. At being called "Lady" so regally, Jaina shivered a little. 'I'm turning into my mom!' Jaina thought as she turned to Jag and Kyp. Apparently her revelation had shone on her face for both Kyp and Jag were looking at her with concerned looks. "Well that was weird." Jaina said nervously. Kyp smiled...Jag did not.  
  
Chapter 3 Jag sat in his chair lazily as he looked out at the vast of space. 'What does the prince of Hapes want with Jaina?' he thought to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck. 'I don't understand.' His thoughts were interupted by the sound of footsteps. He turned to find Kyp Durron. "Oh, Hello." Jag said trying to be a little polite, although he was not really in the mood to talk to Kyp. 'Who really is?' Jag thought with a grin. "Watcha doing up here? And all by yourself, I figured you would be with Jaina right now. You two always seem to be around each other." "I didn't think Jaina wanted to see me. I thought maybe it would be best to give her some space right now, that's all." Kyp sighed and rubbed his aging face as he took a seat in the co-pilot's chair beside Jag. "Maybe you're right. You know, there's been an awful lot of hustle and bustle about the whole Jaina/ Isolder thing." "What do you mean?" Jag asked, a little quickly. Surprised at his tone, Kyp shrugged. "they just think it's a little weird for the Prince of the Hapan Cluster to go so far out of his way to get a hold of her out here. They believe he has a double motive behind his intentions." Jag nodded. It was exactly what he had been thinking about the past 4 hours. "You seem pretty stressed yourself. Maybe you should get some rest. I can handle things up here for awhile." Jag got up. "Thank you, but I think I have other things to do besides lay down." Jag said curtly as he rose from his seat and headed for the door. "Not much to do around here right now. Everyone's in a rush to have the ship presentable for the prince." Jag glanced over his shoulder. "I think it's time I spoke with Jaina. Maybe she has an idea of what the prince's "intentions" are."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As he strode down the long hallways of the fountain palace, Prince Isolder could only think about Jaina. 'She is just as I imagined she would be. And more. Much more.' He smiled at his last thought. Since the death of his first wife, Teneneil Djo, Isolder had talked often with his Mother, Ta'a Chume. The Former Queen Mother had always said something about the young pilot during their walks through the gardens. The more Isolder heard about her, the more he was intrigued by this fiery beauty. Finally Isolder had made his decision. Now all he needed to know is if Jaina would accept his offer.  
  
Jaina paced awkwardly around the landing bay, impatiently awaiting the arrival of the prince. Every now and then she would look around and every time she caught the eye of Jag. He seemed to want to ask her something, but couldn't bring himself to do so. As Jaina turned back around , Jag shot up and grabbed her by the hand. "Come. We need to talk." "Talk? what do you mean?" Jaina asked, confused as she was dragged along. As she followed him around corners, through hallways, down a flight of stairs, and passed many puzzled faces, Jag finally stopped at the cargo hold doors. He pressed the access panel, entered the code and strode through the doors. H let go of Jaina's arm and turned to face her. Jaina looked up at him questioningly. "Okay. What's wrong, Jag?" Jag just stared silently, looking directly into her eyes. Jaina felt a little uncomfortable under the green- eyed gaze of the man. "Jaina," he finally said after much hesitation "do you know why Isolder is coming to see you today?" Jaina shrugged. "I don't know. I imaginge, though, it may have something to do with what happened when I was there a few weeks ago." "Yes. I was afraid you might say that." Jag said turning from her so his back was facing her. Jaina looked at him, then placed her hand on his broad shoulder. "Jag? What is it? What is bothering you?" Jag said nothing for a long time, then finally spoke. "Jaina...did you have any relationship with the prince?" "What?" Jaina said bewildered. "Of course not! Well, you know I almost got married off to him but..no. no kind of relationship..Why do you ask?" At those words Jag spun around and kissed jaina feircly for several long moments. To Jag's surprise and amusement, Jaina not once tried to pull away from his kiss. Finally, Jag pulled away and looked into the face of a very shocked Jaina. "..um...okay.wow..uh" Jaina said, trying to regain her senses. Jaina continued to babble like this until Jag pulled her into another kiss. He pulled away and kept his face right in front of hers. "Jaina, I love you. You mean everything to me. You are my Universe. I never really could find the right time to tell you. I hope you can forgive me for waiting so long." Jaina looked up at Jag and was about to speak but one of the ship's personnel came bursting into the room, out of breath from running. "Sorry to disturb you, but Prince Isolder's ship has just arrived."  
Chapter 5  
  
Jaina ran as fast as she could to the docking bay, Jag Fel following her closely around the many turns. Jaina finally found her self in front of the dock's door. She pressed the panel and the door slid open to show a gathering group of onlookers and a large hapan battle dragon. Jaina made her way through the crowd and finally made it through, only to come face to face with Prince Isolder. "Ohh..Isolder..I mean, your majesty." Jaina corrected, trying to sound somewhat formal. "Ah.Lady Jaina.I was wondering when you might decide to grace me with your presence." Jaina looked at her feet, blushing. Well I kinda got mixed up in something that caught me a bit off guard. I was not paying attention to the time." "It's quite alright." The Prince said , walking a few steps closer to her so that he was looming over her. Jaina looked up, still blushing a little, but even more when she saw the prince looking at her. 


End file.
